And Down Fell the Cards
by Goldenthorns
Summary: Why couldn't Darry stop being so full of himself and lock the door? Sure it kept the gang off the streets but it put them in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Soft rain pounded on the roof of the Curtis house. Sodapop and Darry were fast alseep but not the youngest redhead. He had been awaken by a loud crash in the kitchen. Figuring it was just one of the gang that came in, The boy got out of his bed to investigate. He silently walked down the hall since he did not want to feel the rath of Darry if he woke up because of him. As he turned around the corner someone grabbed him and pressed a cold, metal blade his neck.

" You scream and I cut you got it kid?" The man who had ahold of him growled. Ponyboy froze and could make any noises. It was like his vocal cords decieded they didn't wan't to work. If this was good or bad, he didn't know. If screamed he would die yet if he didn't he might still die.

" Now I want you to go and sit on that nice little couch of yours and don't move. If your a good kid I'll leave you unharmed. Ok?" The man shoved Ponyboy away," Now go sit. You don't want to know what will happen if you don't."

Pony nodded vigorlesly and ran to the tattered couch. The only hope he had now of being saved was if one of the gang decieded to show up. His brothers would be too drowsy and before they knew the would be in the same postion as Pony. The intruder ransacked the kitchen, stealing food, plates, bowls, and silverware. The man stuffed in in a large garbage bag that he had also stolen from the Curtis'.

"I am almost done kid. Just gonna look around for anything catches my fancy." He set down his bag by Ponyboy, just for kicks. He stole the curtins Pony's Mom made with him and his Dad's

worn shoes. Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy had saved up money to buy a real expensive pair for their Dad's birthday.

" Please... Don't take those..." Ponyboy foolishly whispered. The man suddenly turned around and threw the items to the ground.

" What did I tell you about being quiet?" The man growled. He advanced slowly and each step he took made Ponyboy fill with fear till he felt as if he would explode. The man took the knife he had threated Ponyboy with before out.

" Now I am going to have to punish you." he said just above a soft, yet scary whisper. He shoved Part of the curtians in Pony's mouth. He picked up the shoes.

" I wish you listened." The man said before slapping Ponyboy with the shoe. The old rocks stuck on it dug and scratched at Ponyboy's face and soon Ponyboy relized he was bleeding. The Man smirked at what he had done in such little time to the boy. He wasn't done yet though. He remembered the blade in his hand and dragged it across Ponyboy's arm. Ponyboy would have screamed loudly but the curtian in his mouth kept him from doing so. Hot tears stung the cuts on his cheeks. Ponyboy prayed to god that this would be over soon. Unluckly for him, It wouldn't. A sudden tug at his hair kept him from nearly going unconious.

" You have such nice hair..." The man sawed some of it of," Almost makes me not want to ruin it. But what would be the fun in that?" The man chuckled at began cutting, with his knife, unevenally. It not only put lots of pyhsical pain in Pony's head, but mentally too. He loved his hair. Ponyboy remembered how Darry said he would take down any intruder that had the guts to come into their house. Why couldn't Darry stop being so full of himself and lock the door? Sure it kept the gang off the streets but it also put them in danger. A sudden pain in his stomach pulled him back to reality.

**CLIFF HANGER! PLEASE REVIEW YOUR HEART OUT I REALLY WOULD LOVE THAT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter... BUT THIS MEH SECOND UPDATE TODAY WHOA!**

* * *

Two-Bit Mathews was having a normal night. Gettin drunk, flirting with blondes, and fighting their boyfriends. As his night came to an end he decided to go to the curtis house. His mom hated it when he came in late and woke her. His mom was worse than Darry when she was mad. He hoppe up the steps expecting to find the couch empty but when he opened the door he was met with an horrific site. Bloode trailed to a lump on the couch. He inspected the lump to see it was Ponyboy!

" D-darry! Soda!" He yelled as loud as he could and ran down the halls. He bang on Soda's door and ran into Darry's room. Darry sat up looking very pissed at the person who woke him.

" What the hell Two-Bit."

"Ponyboy, I found him on the couch and he... Well please just come look!" Two-Bit pleaded. At the mention of his younger brother's name Darry shot up. He ran where Two-Bit leaded him, cursing along the way. He wanted to puke when he saw his brother. His hair looked at if a four year old cut it. His arm and stomach were dripping with crimoson colored blood. Bruises littered his body and small cut were painted across his face.

" Two-Bit... Get Soda and tell him we are going to the hospital." Darry Tried his best to keep his voice steady but failed miserably. He picked up Ponyboy half scared and happy at the cry Pony made. I gave Darry hope that someone could save the young boy. He set Ponyboy softly in the back seat and let Sodapop get in the back seat too. He and Two-Bit climbed in the front and sped off. It felt like hours past till they got to the hospital. Doctors and nurses took Ponyboy away as soon as they saw him. Sodapop felt as if they stole his prize posestion forever. He worried Ponyboy wouldn't make it. But he had too! Soda couldn't imagine life without him. Nothing would seem right and life would be in black and white.

" The family of um... Ponyboy Curtis? I need to talk to you in my office." A tall and very skinny man in a doctor coat said, clearly thinking Ponyboy's name was a joke. Sodapop and Darry gulped as they stood up and followed the doctor into the room. They definatly were no ready for what the doctor was about to tell them.

* * *

**Tell me if ya want him to die or live in a review k? I go both plots plan out :3**

**REVIEW PLEASE I LOE HEARING WHAT YOU SAY EVEN IF IT IS NOT ABOUT THIS STORY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I had a case of the writers block for this story. I went to a hospital today and I got ideas :3 enjoy! P.s. I am running on an hour of sleep... Sorry for da mistakes.**

* * *

" I have good news and bad news. The good news is that he will make a full recovery!"

" How can there be bad news then?" Soda stated.

" I am not sure of his mental state. I have seen kids go crazy in cases like this."

" Is there anything we can do to help him?" Darry asked.

" Just be there for him I guess. Don't get frustrated with him if he is a little slower than usual. There is not really much I can say. It isn't a well known topic." The doctor sighed, " would you like to see him? He woke up and has been calling for his brothers. Warning though, he may be a little out of it from the medication he had to take. He is in room 126 on the third floor."

Darry and Soda nearly ran out of the room. The only thing that slowed them was the nurses walking down the hall. If they ran the nurses would bombard them with questions like:

" Are you alright?"

" Do you need help?"

" What is wrong?"

They both weren't in the mood to chat with anyone. When 126 neared they began to slow down. Standing in front of the door, Soda just stared at the door knob. He tried to grab it but his hand stopped half way. Darry sighed. Heopened the door for Soda but then froze himself. Pony eyes were open and looking around, but they looked dead. He had almost all of his arms bandaged and part of his face too. Darry felt rise in his chest. He was going to kill whoever touched Ponyboy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry for the short update yesterday... I was fallin asleep. WIDE AWAKE AND EATING KETTLE CORN AT 11:35 PM. oh and thanks for all the reviews! I have 12 at the fourth chapter. That's like a record for me XD**

* * *

" Hey guys!" Pony cheerfully greated his brothers. Sodapop could tell by the big smile Pony was out of it.

" Hey Ponyboy." Soda sat down in a chair, " how ya feeling?"

" Like a butterfly" the youngest giggled. Darry sat down by Soda but didn't say anything.

" Really? That's good right?" Soda was very confused but didn't show it. Either he was a good actor or Pony was so out of it, he didn't notice.

" No!" Ponyboy suddenly screamed, " He is gonna steal my wings then!"

" Calm down Pony or they aren't going to let us see you." Darry finally said. Soda looked like he was about to start crying when Pony did.

" I...Don't wanna lose anything else! Darry don't let him take anything!" Pony hugged Darry. However if Darry pulled away Ponyboy would fall. Unsure of what to do, Darry stayed still till Pony let go.

" I won't let that happen"

But how could Darry protect him from the unknown monster?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The docter let Ponyboy go home the next day with scrict orders to rest and changes his bandages every day. Since money was a problem the doctor was kind enough to send home free supplies to last them till Ponyboy wounds healed. He also showed both Darry and Sodapop how to wrap Pony. It was awkward having a nurse push Ponyboy out in a wheelchair to the truck. He could walk, but he fractered a rib so the doctor basically forced him to use one till he got into his car. So it luckily was a one time thing. When pony was put in the car and had a seatbelt on, he fell asleep into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Review this maybe?**


	5. Chapter 5

" Hey Ponyboy!" Two-bit smiled as the three Curtis brothers walked into the the house.

" How's it going Two-Bit?" Soda smiled back and looked around," Did you clean up around here?"

" Actually my mom was here with me. She left some food in the fridge. Its mac and cheese."

" Really? Ponyboy don't you love mac and cheese?" Sodapop felt like he was walking on egg shells when talking to Ponyboy. He was worried that if he said the wrong thing that Ponyboy would freak out. Ponyboy silently nodded and followed Sodapop to the kitchen to eat. Ponyboy barely ate the cardboard like hospital food. He hadn't realized how hungry he was till now. Sodapop looked in the cupboard and frowned he couldn't find any plates so he settled on bowls. Ponyboy blankly stared at the nearly empty cupboard.

"I'm sorry Soda..." Ponyboy mumbled.

" What for Ponyboy? Rob a store when I was looking?" Soda joked. He realized as the words left his mouth that was bad choice of words. The way Ponyboy stared back at him broke his heart. Ponyboy looked like he was on the verge of crying.

" I'm not hungry anymore..." Ponyboy whispered so softly Sodapop barely heard him.

" I was just joking Pony! I didn't mean to say that."

" It's okay... I just ain't hungry." Ponyboy walked to Sodapop and his room and shut the door.

" What was that about Sodapop?" Darry asked.

" I accidentally said something-"

" Did you not hear the doctor Soda?" Darry wanted to yell but didn't because Ponyboy would hear, " He has a fragile mental state! You can't just say anything around him!"

" I know... I just forgot." He knew he sounded alot like Ponyboy right now. Sodapop kinda understood how Ponyboy felt when Darry yelled at him. He already felt shitty about this, he didn't need Darry to make it worse.

" Please don't do it again okay? We were lucky he didn't freak out on us like at the hospital." Darry knew Soda already felt bad about this. Soda loved Ponyboy and would get mad if someone even looked at him in the wrong way. He always wanted to be the perfect brother for Ponyboy even before there parents died.

" I'll go check on-"

" No Two-Bit. He needs time to himself. We would only make it worse by smothering him." Soda sighed.

" I hope your right... Well I should go. My mom said to come home after you guys got home because I need to watch my little sister. See ya tomorrow guys!"

" Bye Two-Bit..."

* * *

**Short I know but I am on a mission to update all my stories :D Please review they are like little gifts of Ponyboy to me XD They help me update faster!**


End file.
